Lover, Lover
by SunlightscreamsforMe
Summary: One-Shot*


**ALRIGHT HOLD ON TIGHT IT'S ANOTHER ONE-SHOT! Yay! Okay in this certain one-shot** **its Eli's birthday and Clare is finding a special way to celebrate it with him. Let's pretend for five minutes while you read this story that Clare Edwards never cut her hair and it is down her back, maybe a little longer. Personally I like her short hair now, but long hair just fits this story better. It's also not as curly…okay its pin straight. Clare's body is the size of Imogen's body but Clare's…chest. Imogen is Clare's normal size on Degrassi but a little chunkier. Yeahh…Anywhooo….ENJOY! P.S no rude comments saying I don't except people that are Clare's size! I do, a lot of the people I love are like that. I don't judge people by their weight or what they look like!**

Clare's POV

I took in a deep nervous breath as I eyed myself in the mirror. My blue eyes wandered all around. In my room all alone wearing nothing but lingerie was kind of new to me. It was important though. It had to be done.

Well, I wouldn't say had, more like a…want. I wanted this, and I know when he saw he would want it too. Fiona broke my silent thinking as she clasped her hands together and screeched.

"Perfect! You look absolutely amazing!"

Fiona was in the hallway and this is what we had bought at Victoria Secret's earlier today for a certain somebody on his birthday. I turned around; taking in another gasp of air as she walked in the open door.

"You know, if someone had told me you and I would be friends this year I would have thought they were crazy." I said resting a hand on my hip.

Fiona and I had bonded over talking about Adam and Eli together after I saw Ali kissing Jake at the cabin. I got really mad at her because best friends don't do that even if you are broken up. I stormed off to the woods and I got lost.

Eli was the one to find me, I was real happy that he found me and no one else. I wanted to make Jake jealous because I felt him behind me. I kissed Eli as he responded back Jake screamed at us.

Of course the kiss was innocent and it was not supposed to mean anything, I was actually preparing for it to be a horrible kiss because I didn't think I liked him anymore…but I was wrong.

I knew I loved him still because even though Jake had yelled loud enough to snap us back to reality, we never broke apart. Jake and Drew got tired of watching us exchange spit realizing we weren't going to stop, so they left.

Eli and I went back to his car which sadly was no longer a hearse… do to my selfish acts but was still big enough for fooling around. Hate to call it that because that night I gave him my purity ring.

I figured well God, true love had waited. Its here, connected to my lips wanting me just as much as I want him. Even though I will continue to apologize to him until the day I die, I know we will always run straight back to each other no matter what.

It's okay though that Ali and I aren't friends anymore. Once I left her for Fiona I realized that Ali was never really there for me like I was with her. I mean sure she replied to my problems with short snide comments or little quotes of advice, but she never listened like Fiona did.

I was always there for Ali. With Johnny and the sexting, Drew and the cheating, Dave and cheating, when she ran away, when she got her first record. Oh and let's not forget the first time Ali had her virginity taken away from her… in a van. Well, I can't say much because that happened to me no longer than a week ago, but at least the car I was in was clean.

I don't miss Ali and I don't think she misses me much either. There will always be a small place in my heart for her though. We smile when we pass each other in the hallways and borrow each others chemistry notes sometimes but other than that she's just a normal pier to me.

No matter what they do or what you do, you never forget you're first best friend. I will never forget you Aliah Bhandari.

Turns out Fi and me like all the same things. She loves shopping and so do I. She loves peach pink lip-gloss and so do I. She loves chic flicks and so do I. Dear John and the Notebook are our two favorites.

Fi nodded rapidly; brown hair flopping everywhere. She emerged me and whirled me back around facing the mirror. "Perfection is you're middle name."

"Yeah, do you really think he'll like it Fi, I mean…it's not exactly what he might want after what happened."

"Clare listen I know guys, even though I like girls doesn't mean I am clueless about the opposite sex. I know Eli, after you two broke up we became friends and we still are. Even though most of the time I refused to listen to him about this kind of thing he told me."

I didn't understand what she wouldn't want to talk about with Eli; he usually said the funniest things. They were usually hard to think of comebacks to though.

"When you and he broke up, he and Imogen had a little make-out session. He said it was nothing compared to what you and him did. He said Imogen or as he likes to call her…a 'weird cat' kisses really gross. He said that it was disgustingly sloppy and there was saliva everywhere."

I raised my eyebrows surprised that he would share that with anyone but Adam and me. Well, that's good they get along. Now my world is complete. I have a group of friends again; I know will always be loyal, truthful, and caring. Unlike someone we know…

"Eli said he has nothing against people that are a little chunky but he said he could never grasp his hands around her waist like he could on yours. He also said that he didn't feel his normal over protective self. Eli didn't care if she was with other boys, it also rarely ever happened that she talked to them but he didn't get jealous when she did."

"Well, that boosted my confidence about one hundred percent. Maybe I can do this."

She smiled and grabbed my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Of course you can!"

Okay, yeah I know what you're thinking. Ewww, you're friends a lesbian and she kisses you on the forehead? NO. We do not like each other. We call each other beautiful all the time and drink after each other, share the same clothes and makeup but it was just best friends being best friends.

Fiona also had a girlfriend. Charlie, they worked things out when Fi got over her champagne addiction she had a talk with good old tuxedo pants. Apparently Charlie can speak cat. Yeahh….

My best friend kisses everyone on the head. She even does it to Eli. It doesn't bother me at all. She is super affectionate, that's just how Fiona works. She did it to Simpson once. He actually laughed.

Although im not going to lie. Fiona and I got a little drunk off of Smirnoff one time and we made out the whole night. It meant nothing; we recorded it and laughed the next morning. It really turned Eli on, which was really good for me.

"NOW! Time to get that pretty face of yours into some makeup."

I laughed and entered into the bathroom.

Eli's POV

I drove my dad's ugly little car over to my lovely girlfriends house. She said she wanted to do something special for my birthday and this was it.

I rang her doorbell and Jake answered. Oh…this isn't weird at all. I scrunched my eyes through the glaring sun to look down at Jake. He snickered; closing the door I slammed my hand down on the door.

It was really hard not to punch this kid sometimes. It was kind of funny because I was over six feet tall and he was only five…something. I looked away from him not making eye contact.

"Where's Clare?" I asked trying not to sound too cold.

"She's upstairs getting ready. Why do you even bother? You're no good for her, is it for the sex, or is it because that weirdo Imogen leaves you alone now?" He spat.

I smirked glancing quickly at the stairs for second. When I saw no one coming down the stairs I punched him square in the jaw my smile disappearing. I grabbed his neck with the inside of my arm, putting him into a head lock.

"You never. Never talk about Clare in that way. I love her and she knows it. Do you honestly think if she didn't like me she would be with me? Imogen leaving me alone now is just a bonus."

I let him out as he stumbled back a little holding his mouth.

"I understand that you're her older brother and everything, that you're supposed to be the bad-boyfriend watch out, but I've already had my uncomfortable family dinner. I don't need another one." I pushed past him to see her thankfully ascending the staircase.

My eyes kind of bulged a little bit out of my head when I saw her. As much pain as Jake was in wiping blood off on his sleeve, he saw her too and he started to drool, which only made the blood come out more.

Clare was wearing a black trench coat that was kind of really short, but there was nothing under it, just amazing pale skin, and…lingerie straps? She had on black leather stiletto boots that just went over her knee.

Her long brown hair was curled perfectly. Like a Taylor Swift hair look. She had smoky brown eyes, which was the most makeup she ever had worn in front of me. Her nails were long and pale pink, a satin color almost.

"Hi. Are you ready?" Clare asked.

I nodded smiled and took her hand to my car. When we past Jake Clare giggled and stole a look at my eyes knowingly. I think she would know my punch anywhere.

When I reached the drivers seat she tossed me aside. "I'm driving." I nodded, I just needed to sit. She pulled a green ribbon out of her pocket and leaned over to tie it around my eyes.

"Whoa, where and what is going on?" I asked taking her wrist into my hand. She tilted her head and pouted her lips.

"Relax. Just a little birthday fun."

I heard the engine start and we left. We pulled into a sort of gravel driveway. I knew because it made that crunching of rocks noise. "Wait here." I heard her say as she opened the car door and slammed it back shut.

About an hour later Clare came back and helped me out of the car. To be completely honest I was scared and confused. I trusted Clare but I still knew how unpredictable and crazy she got sometimes.

She led me to something and opened a creaky car door that sounded really familiar. She sat me down and I thought I was going delirious. I knew these seats, I knew this smell. Where exactly was I?

About ten minutes late it was getting sort of dark out because I saw the glaring car lights through the blindfold. We stopped and Clare helped me out. She walked me about ten feet from the new car and stopped.

"Close you're eyes. I'm going to take off the ribbon." Clare whispered in my ear. She untied the mask. I heard her heels walking away from me and what I guessed towards the car.

"Anddd OPEN!"

I shot open my eyes excited to see where we were. I did a double take because I didn't exactly know if I was seeing things.

"Wha-what? Clare… how did you get this car back?" I asked running my hands all over my old friend.

"Well, the first stop we went to was a junk shop. I called this morning and asked if they had any hearses. They said they had one left, and didn't know if I wanted it. They said it smelled terrible, always needed to be restarted while you drove it and had names carved in the back of it."

I ran to the front of my car and touched the scratched in places of our names drawn into a heart. "Eli and Clare Forever and Always." I recited to myself.

"I told him that I wanted it no matter what it was worth. We were there for so long because we had to reattach a couple things and get a new bumper, but it was all for a good cause. My very lucky boyfriend's birthday!" She said tossing her hands in the air.

I raised my head to look at her finished awing over Morty; I ran towards her lifted her off the ground, spun her around and kissed her straight on the lips.

"I love you more than anything. This is the second greatest thing you ever gave me."

I watched Clare's smile drop off her face.

"S-second? What was the first?" She asked confused.

"This."

I placed her on the ground, one arm still on the small of her back. I pulled out her abstinence ring that was strung onto a silver chain. I would wear it on my finger but her ring finger is much smaller than mine.

She giggled and squirmed out of my grasp. She opened the back and tilted her head giggling.

"Really. Well…how about round two?"

I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Shocked.

"Hmm," I said looking off to the side.

I smirked and stared back at her lifting her into my arms bridal style, knocking us into the back of my trusty hearse Morty.

I climbed over her careful not to lay all of my weight onto my girlfriend. I ripped open her black trench coat as her big eyes watched the plastic buttons fly off of it.

"Eli!"

I smirked and told her I would get her another one. I glanced down and back up to her face. I glanced down again because I couldn't believe. I know that it was summer and it was at least one hundred degrees outside.

I watched her eyes scan mine and all I did was groan.

She had on a sat light pink satin material pin tuck bra with matching panties. Black lace and white ruffles trimmed the rims of the bra and panties. Clare knew that I loved this certain bra on her; it raised her breasts and made them looks larger.

"Damnit Clare."

She giggled and switched out positions.

"It's you're birthday, you get all the pleasure."

She slid to my torso and kissed me full on the lips. Clare looked out the tinted in windows.

"Uhhmm, maybe you're room would be a better idea. It's like a million degrees outside and we haven't once yet tried a bed."

I laughed and took my hands on her hips, putting the trench coat on her arms. We crawled out of the car as we waved at confused neighbors passing by. It's kind of strange when a couple steps out of the back of a hearse.

I rolled my eyes not caring what people thought about me. My neighborhood knows I've always been weird, why not renew it? I picked Clare up bridal style and brought her into my clean room.

We bounced down on the bed and Clare crawled back on top after discarding her coat somewhere on the floor. My amazingly un-experienced talented girlfriend crawled down to my erection unzipping my pants with her teeth.

I had to stifle a moan because she hadn't made any noise yet. Clare tossed my shorts off the bed. She grinned devilishly as she stared down at me penis almost poking through the cotton of my boxers.

"Mmmm."

It didn't sound like a moan; it was her making noise to show that she was hungry…for me. I smirked and sat up on my elbows.

"Like what you see Edwards?"

I asked looking into her eyes. They looked like they were night sky blue with black strips as pupils. She nodded still smirking, god I loved it when she smirked.

She dipped her head down, dragging my black undergarment down my legs. Edwards strung my boxers where the rest of our clothes lay. Clare giggled and dipped her head down to come in contact with my dick, hard as rock.

Clare licked up and down, swiveling her wet tongue around the slit on my member. Trying not to groan was really hard for me and I rather not before my girlfriend but this was a hard situation.

Clare slipped her panties to the side and rubbed her dripping center back and forth.

Accidentally a moan slipped from my lips when she pushed onto me. I heard her moaning and chanting my name like she was cheering on a team, but much sexier. Only this team was team Eli, and the crowd was Clare going crazy.

I reached my hands up around her back and unclasped her bra letting it drop to the floor. Her big creamy breasts fell out of the pin tuck bra, bouncing ever so slightly in my face that I couldn't help but let out a little groan in anticipation.

My beautiful blue eyed baby picked up the pace making my salt and her sweet fluids drain out of our cores trickling down our thighs together. I smirked and leaned over pulling her by the waist closer to my face.

I lifted her up and placed my head between her thighs. Clare rested herself on her knees, placing her hands on the headboard of my bed. Moving her panties to the side again, quickly I flicked out my tongue and passed it over her clitoris.

"Mmmm, yes. ELI. Faster." Clare said whispering the last words. I obeyed my queen's commands and went at a speedy pace tasting our delicious fluids mixed together.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Eli ohh yes! Fa-faster" I smirked against her wet throbbing pussy hanging over my face. It only gives you a big boost of confidence when she screams like that. Makes me want her all the more.

Clare moved her hand down to my thick raven hair, pushing my head into her farther and farther. Ahh, so now I know what she wants. I slowed her hands down and placed my two fingers at her entrance pushing them in and out repetitively.

"Oh my g- ELI! More! More! Harder, Faster!" I absolutely adored that Clare liked it rough. I mean who knew Saint Edwards would turn out…not exactly so saint.

"Mmm, you taste so good. Always so tight." I moaned to her huskily. Her warm sweet liquid ran into my mouth, as I slowed my fingers down to a minimum slide as I stopped. I brought Clare's petite figure to lay next to mine.

I heard the front door open downstairs and rushing footsteps toward my room. Luckily me and Clare have covered up before. We were used to it, it's a fun game we played. I hopped off my mattress and threw on my boxers and black khaki shorts that went over my knees.

I never wore a shirt even around Clare, I was always hesitant about not wearing clothing on my torso but after Clare saw my best buddy, or what he really is a six pack she told me I was crazy for ever wearing a shirt.

Clare slipped on a pair of jeans that she had left at my house a while back and threw on a tee shirt that happened to my lying right next to the bed. My mom and dad swung open my bedroom door to me and Clare sitting on my comforter thumb wrestling.

"You go Morty back? When were you gonna tell us?" My mother shouted excitedly.

"Actually Clare got it back for me for my birthday."

My mother smiled, she always liked Clare, said she didn't blame her for ending it with us. Between keeping amazing grades, dealing with divorcing parents, a psycho ex best friend, and Jake giving her a hard time it was all just a little too much on her plate.

My father grinned his thanks and left.

"Welcome back to the family Clare-Bear." My mother smiled as she closed the door and left.

We laughed and fell back on the bed our hands clasped next to us.

I looked her into the eyes and couldn't help but realize that her eyes are the reason we are here right now.

"You know, if you never got laser eye surgery…we wouldn't have met."

"Yeah, too bad I had to change the way I look for people to like me."

I shook my head and laughed.

"You don't need to have perfect vision to get me to notice you, you would have looked amazingly gorgeous with ugly frames covering you're blue eyes, it's just I get so wrapped up in them when im talking to…I don't know what it would be like if they were different."

I saw her smile and glance over at me.

"I love you Clare Diane Edwards."

"I love you too Elijah James Goldsworthy."

Scrunching my eye brows together. Realizing we weren't really finished. I climbed onto her waist straddling her bony hips stripping off her shirt. Her nipples erect at the cold air pinching her flesh.

"I just realized we didn't get to this round of our routine." I said tauntingly circling my fingers around the pink areola.

"Eli." She began to protest but then I bit down on her breast continuing to leave a purple mark there.

"Eli, you parents are down stairs and… Ohh… never mind." Clare said falling back into a pillow.


End file.
